December 17, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The December 17, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 17, 2012 at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Also the 2012 Slammy Awards took place. Episode summary Kaitlyn vs Eve Torres The sisterly love was not strong in Philly following the Slammy presentation, when Kaitlyn took on Eve, who cost her the No. 1 contender’s spot for the Divas Title by slapping her in the face during the WWE TLC Pre-Show Battle Royal. Frustration only fueled the beautiful brawler, though, as Kaitlyn ultimately notched a victory against the Divas Champion. Score one for Kaitlyn, but somehow we don’t believe this is truly the last we’ve heard of this rivalry. AJ Lee and John Cena won the Kiss of the Year Slammy Let’s be real here: There was no way Vickie Guerrero presenting Kiss of the Year to AJ Lee — nominated four times alongside Daniel Bryan, Kane, CM Punk and eventual co-winner John Cena — wasn’t going to be good after what went down last night at WWE TLC. With AJ apparently shirking the romantic company of Cena for the bleach-blond charms of Dolph Ziggler, Vickie was a bit wounded given her on-and-off dalliances with The Showoff in the past couple of years. Still, the Managing Supervisor manned up and awarded the smooch statuette to AJ, though she wasn’t above demanding an explanation for the Brooklyn, N.Y., betrayal the night before. But instead of closure, Vickie was left with egg on her face when AJ sauntered out and — strike up the band and make the fireflies dance — planted a big old smooch on Ziggler’s face after The Showoff came out to try to keep the peace. The Great Khali vs David Otunga Pop quiz, hot shot: How much can a Harvard Law degree help a Superstar in a match against The Great Khali? Answer: not a lot, as David Otunga found out to his detriment in Philadelphia. The stoic, juris doctor came into Philly looking for an upset win against The Punjabi Titan and put up a strong effort doing so, going to work on Khali’s legs in an attempt to ground his towering challenger. Otunga’s efforts were ultimately overruled by Khali when the former World Champion rallied, dismissing Otunga via a chop to the head. How does the saying go again? Oh yes. The defense rests. Brodus Clay vs JTG It was a banner night for JTG’s hometown of Brooklyn, which played host to its first WWE pay-per-view Sunday. The Kings County native didn’t fare so well against Brodus Clay a few miles down the turnpike, however, as The Funkasaurus made quick work of his opponent in the City of Brotherly Love. Brodus gave no quarter in his dismantling of the Brooklyn-bred Superstar, tossing JTG to and fro before unleashing his signature splash to send his opponent back to the showers. Zack Ryder and Layla presented Trending Now (Hashtag of the Year) to Ryback Not every Superstar gets to present an award for which he’s nominated … and alongside Layla, no less. So it’s safe to say Zack Ryder kind of hit the jackpot at the Slammys when he presented the Trending Moment of the Year, given to the best hashtag of 2012. Alas, The Ultimate Broski — nominated alongside Ryback (#FeedMeMore), John Laurinaitis (#PeoplePower) and R-Truth (#LittleJimmy) — missed out on the hat trick and was unable to capture the Slammy for his own #WWWYKI hashtag. Instead, the award went to Ryback for #FeedMeMore, and while a disappointed Ryder didn’t quite get the prize, he did get a “Woo Woo Woo!” from a grateful Philly crowd for good measure. John Cena & Vickie Guerrero vs Dolph Ziggler & AJ Lee First thing’s first: Why AJ, why? “Everyone keeps asking me why,” AJ Lee told the assembled Philadelphia crowd from her perch atop a ladder. “I thought it would be obvious,” she cooed. But before AJ could reveal her motives, Vickie Guerrero made her way to the ring with John Cena and Dolph Ziggler following so the foursome’s Mixed Tag Match could begin in earnest. Ziggler began the match with a strut in his step (literally, he did Ric Flair’s strut) and went mano a mano against Cena with mat wrestling techniques, looping in and out of various holds before AJ tagged in and Vickie swarmed the former Raw General Manager in the ring. AJ vacated the contest following Vickie’s mauling, with the Managing Supervisor following suit and leaving Cena and Ziggler to their own devices. The two Superstars clashed mightily, with Ziggler nearly felling the Cenation leader until Cena turned the tables. But before Cena could force Ziggler to submit to the STF, AJ returned with a hulking accomplice: the monstrous Big E Langston, who sprinted to the ring and made quick work of Cena. The attack left the 10-time WWE Champion sprawled on the mat while the NXT strongman stood tall and AJ skipped about, smiling like she knew the biggest secret in the world. Results * Singles Match: Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres * Singles Match: The Great Khali (w/ Natalya) defeated David Otunga * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated JTG * Mixed-Tag Team Match: John Cena & Vickie Guerrero defeated AJ Lee & Dolph Ziggler by DQ Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes